Operators of vehicles such as cars, trucks, or the like, frequently have a variety of small devices or accessories that they use while driving the vehicle. Specific examples are cellular telephones, sunglasses, pagers or the like. Additionally, a variety of small items, e.g., coins, keys, pass cards, writing instruments or the like are frequently unconfined in the passenger volume.
Most, if not all, motor vehicle interiors are particularly unsuited for accommodating small to mid-sized items used while in the vehicle. Generally no flat, level surface exists within convenient arms reach of the driver or front seat passenger that will accommodate the various types of devices in common usage.
In some vehicles, the top surface of the dashboard is flat and nearly level enough to support some devices, but the inward slant of the windshield prevents placement of most devices. Those vehicle dashboard tops that are able to accommodate devices do not provide a stabilizing structure for the devices, resulting in the device falling off the dashboard upon vehicle acceleration or sliding to one side or the other when the vehicle rounds a turn. The sliding of the device is highly likely to cause it to fall from the dashboard. A driver may instinctively react to prevent the device from falling thus removing the driver's attention from safe vehicle operation.
Although some motor vehicles have a flat console area between split front seats that can accommodate devices, these consoles do not prevent the devices from sliding around, again possibly distracting the driver's attention from safe vehicle operation. Moreover, the location of these consoles is often inconvenient for easy access by the vehicle driver.
Previously, motor vehicles have included small recesses designed to hold very small items such as coins or pens. However, these small recesses are insufficient for larger items such as sunglasses and cellular telephones.